bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibōkine Shisha
Info Name: Hibōkine Shisha Position: 4th seat Sex: Female Hair: Long black hair worn in high pigtails. Eye Color: deep purple 'Description' Looks Description: Hibōkine has a slender frame and long black hair that she wears up in high pigtails. She has deep purple eyes and is pale skinned. She wears dark clothes and make up. Reiryoku Color: lilac Personality: She is sweet and quiet in nature and enjoys reading in the sun. She has a pet hedgehog which she takes everywhere with her, his name is Manic. Hobbys/Interests: 'Stats - New system' 'Skill Perks: ' 'Passive:' Resonating Aura 180 The users Reiryoku, and Reiatsu explode over into the world around him/her and because of this some effects can be seen around them, pressure or death to those with DRASTICALLY lower RIY + REI or an effect of AOE damage. If you have 4 times the REI + RIY of another being they struggle to breath, and even move. in your presence,being paralyzed for 3 turns if no one moves them from their presence it resets. Anyone with half your REI + RIY in their own REI + RIY takes minor damage. 'Active:' Way of Shielding (T1) When this perk is selected the shinigami gains access to additional bakudo spells at the rate of 1/per 10 points in the RYO stat. 'Zanpakuto - '黄昏 Tasogare - Twilight & 闇 Yami - Darkness Inner World Her inner world is a vast night, corrupt by darkness. 'Zan Spirits' ''' 'Tasogare: '''He is like a dark angel, he is calm and kind normally, but he is very full of pride and is stubborn. 'Yami: 'He is like a demon, he is fiesty and has a terrible attitude, but would stick by Hibokine is she needed him. 'Shikai Release: 落ちる Ochiru - Fall ''' Upon releasing her Shikai night begins to fall, creating shadows from nearby lights, and the moons light. 暗がりを粉砕 Kuragari o funsai - Crushing gloom: Nearby shadows move up towards Hibōkine's blades, when she has charged enough, she fires it at her target, she is able to fire from both blades separately. 暗握 Kura nigi - Dark hold: The surrounding darkness seeps towards the target, controlled with her blades, it envelops the target swiftly, ripping at flesh and sucking spiritual pressure away. '''Bankai - NOT YET UNLOCKED: 広大なシャドウ刑務所 Kōdaina shadō keimusho (Vast shadow prison) Her Bankai calls form giant dark pillars from the sky, enclosing the battleground in a shadow prison. 影猫 Kageneko (Shadow cat) Kageneko is a big shadow cat controled by Hibokine, It is Reiatsu based, though appears melee. 'Story' Hibōkine grew up in hiding with her family, never being told what happened centuries ago when her well standing family had to scatter into hiding. As she turned 8, something happened, and her parents were killed unexpectedly, leaving her older brother to care for her. She was never told of the reasons although she suspected something wasn't quite right with the situation, but was too young to do anything about it. When she turned 18 she left hiding and began searching for answers to what happened 10 years ago, but found nothing, all record of her family had been erased. She decided to enter the academy to become a Shinigami and hopefully a way of finding out what happened. During her time in the Academy she began to miss her clan, several family members were still in hiding, she didnt really know where they were, only general rumours of location. Instead of dwelling she pushed herself into her training and came out of the Academy, amongst the top of her class. After she graduated she saught out joining the Gotei 13, finding Captain Aethos , and joining Division 5 as a 4th seat. She continues to worry about her clan and is always looking out for ways to find out any information.